Heaven's Light
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Taker/Hunter. Having both moved in full time with Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker and Triple H find themselves alone with one another whenever the Heartbreak Kid is away. What started as an uneasy truce has blossomed, over time, into something more...But what is it? Slash! One-shot. Complete!


**Title: **Heaven's Light

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** The Undertaker/Triple H; featuring Shawn Michaels

**Disclaimer: **Slash! Rated T because I don't think any very young children should be reading this, haha. Also bad language and a little bit of boy-love... XD

**Summary: **Follows the storyline of **To Be Loved**. Having both moved in full time with Shawn Michaels, the Undertaker and Triple H find themselves alone with one another whenever the Heartbreak Kid is away. What started as an uneasy truce has blossomed, over time, into something more...But what is it?

* * *

"A _date_?"

The man known as the Undertaker stared blankly at the blond in front of him. His green eyes were wide, and his jaw hung just a little bit open as he tried to think of something else to say.

"A date?" was all he managed again, coughing to clear his throat. "With _me_?"

Triple H shook his head, undeterred by the look on the larger man's handsome face. "Yeah. We can go out, have a chat, walk around-"

"You and me? On a date? Together?"

"Is there anyone else here?" Hunter asked, becoming irritated. Mark suddenly seemed as dense as Shawn was sometimes. Was the concept of the two of them going on a date together _that_ outlandish?

Hunter took a seat on a nearby chair, folding his arms and "going business," as he and Shawn called it.

"Look," he explained. "We both love Shawn. He loves us. We're both living with him, which means that we're living with each other too. And we've even..." A light blush crossed his face, although that did not stop him from grinning mischievously. "We've even fucked each other once. Well, twice on the same night, but you get my point." The Undertaker nodded reluctantly. "What I'm saying is, you and I should...get to know each other better. Shawn's out hunting again, and we're both going to be home with each other a lot..."

'Taker again shook his head. "You know I don't do too well with relationships," he countered, taking a seat opposite the Game. "The very few I've had just...haven't worked out very well."

Hunter smiled widely at that. "Hey, man, I understand you. Hell, I've gone through as many people on the roster as Shawn, and all of those relationships have ended in disaster..._except_ for Shawn."

"You've got a point there," the Undertaker admitted, sitting back and crossing his legs as he ran the scenario through in his mind. "Give me a minute to think."

Though he didn't notice it, Hunter was drinking in the sight of him the entire time.

'He doesn't know how beautiful he is,' the Game thought to himself, brown eyes roaming over the strong, lean form of the Deadman. 'Even with his hair so short...I can see his eyes even better...Shawn keeps telling him that he's beautiful, and I want to tell him too...'

At first he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he was starting to feel that same fluttering of the heart for the Deadman that he had felt for his dear Shawn. The only difference was that, whereas for Shawn, it had been instantaneous, for Mark, it had taken a long time...

But the feeling was identical.

'I wonder if he feels the same way about me.'

"Alright, we can go out," the Undertaker said suddenly, snapping Hunter out of his thoughts and bringing a wide smile to his face. "But just for a little while...at least, to start, y'know?"

Triple H nodded vigorously. "Sure! I'll start planning things out, if you don't mind..." He snickered to himself. "I mean, I don't want to assume anything, but I think I've had a lot more experience when it comes to going on dates with other guys..."

"No, you're absolutely right about that, Helmsley," the Deadman answered with a short laugh of his own. "I'll leave this in your hands. Just nothing too ridiculous, okay?"

The Game crossed his heart and held up his right hand. "I swear on my honor as the Cerebral Assassin."

"That's not very comforting."

"Neither is the thought of you taking my soul at the end of the night, or whatever the hell it is that you do, but I guess we're both going to have to take some risks, huh?"

'Taker reached across the gap and punched Hunter in arm. "You're an idiot," he laughed, shaking his head.

'And maybe that's what I like about you,' he thought, although he dared not say the words aloud.

Still, from the way Hunter's brown eyes were shining, he half wondered if the smaller man hadn't picked up something from him and was reading his mind after all.

* * *

Three days later, just as the afternoon reached it's end, the Undertaker and Triple H stood outside together in front of Shawn's house, one with a satisfied smile, and the other with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you rode!" Mark exclaimed before he could stop himself, taking in the sight of the two beautiful Harleys. One, of course, was his; the other, apparently, belonged to Hunter. "How the hell did you get my bike shipped over here!"

"I had it air-lifted over with my bike...Helicopter courtesy of Ric Flair, of course." The Game was more than proud of himself in that moment. He had done his research, and found out that 'Taker had left his prized bike—it was sleek, and all black, custom made with a sexy, purring engine that was no doubt modified by the man himself—back at his house, which he often visited between Shawn's house and being on the road with the WWE. Hunter had gathered that the Deadman kept his favorite bike home to ride and clear his head when the situation called for it. However, now that he wasn't on the road anymore, and living with Shawn, he hadn't had a chance, yet, to have his bike shipped up here.

So, Hunter decided to do it for him.

And even though the bike had only been sent from one part of Texas to another, it had taken damn near forever to get it sent over to where they were now.

However, the time and effort was completely worth it, as far as Hunter was concerned, the moment he saw the Undertaker's green eyes light up when they fell on his beloved bike.

"So, I was thinking," HHH explained, walking over to his not-oft ridden bike and sitting on it carefully. "That for our first date, you and I could just go for a nice long ride."

The Undertaker looked at Hunter, a new appreciation for the man growing in his heart.

'He really _doesn't_ do anything half-assed,' he thought with a smile, going over towards his own bike. As he lovingly ran his fingers along the handlebars, he thought over the odd course his life had taken.

And as he looked over at Hunter, he knew that he could have _never_ predicted this turn of events. Sure, falling in love with Shawn Michaels might have been inevitable, a trick of fate and destiny; but having Shawn love him back...and _then_ having Shawn's best friend start to...

Love him too?

'Fucking unbelievable.'

With a rare, bright smile, 'Taker climbed on his bike, reveling in the hum of the engine, of the smooth seat under him and the shining black lacquer.

"Let's go," he called over to Triple H, who had been watching him fondly the whole time. "It's been way too damn long since I've gone for a ride."

Revving the engine, Mark took off, much faster than the speed limit and not giving a damn at the same time. Hunter, at first, struggled to keep up, but very soon found his balance and pace, remembering what he had learned years ago, what he had thought was nearly forgotten.

The two men rode in silence for a long while, sometimes side-by-side, sometimes one in front of the other. They kept a steady pace, engines humming softly and the ground and sky passing swiftly above and below them.

After about a half-hour, Hunter sped up, motioning for the Undertaker to follow him as he passed. 'Taker nodded once, curious as to where they were going as Triple H led them off the main road and down a much-less used one.

After several minutes, the landscape seemed to suddenly open up, a view of full mountains and the blue sky coming into view. There were on a highway that seemed to be cut right into the rock, outcroppings sometimes hanging overhead, followed by clear views of the trees below.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, and the quiet perfection of nature seemed to expand around them, even above them, as far as their eyes could see. The two professional wrestlers were almost reverent as they rode, even their thoughts respectfully silent during the trip.

After a few hours, Hunter began to slow down, turning again off the road and going down another off-shoot. The two men rode down a gentle slope, at last coming to a complete stop in a large, enclosed valley. Tall trees framed the two sides of that green patch in the mountains, behind them was the road, and in front of them was the horizon.

Just as they were climbing off their bikes and stretching their limbs, the Sun began to set.

"Beautiful," Hunter whispered, to which the Undertaker nodded, the two of them becoming silent as the blood red orb sank slowly below the end of the horizon.

Though night was creeping upon them, it was still quite warm, so when Triple H sat happily on the grass and laid back, pillowing his arms behind his head, 'Taker joined him...sitting not _too_ closely, but close enough so that they could hear one another talking softly among the trees.

"This is a nice place," Mark commented after a long, silent moment, his voice still very subdued. He had missed going for long rides; and even though he was used to doing it alone, it was pretty damn nice to have someone at his side for once.

"Yeah, I had been wanting to come out here for a while," Hunter was saying, brown eyes closed, a very content smile on his face. "But Shawn doesn't ride, and I learned pretty quickly that he'd rather die than ride on the back of my bike like a chick..."

'Taker laughed. "Hell, I could have told you that before I even started dating the guy!"

Triple H sighed dramatically. "I wish someone _had_ told me before I asked...Fuck knows I paid dearly for that little mistake." He turned his head to look at the Deadman, who was sitting with his arms for support behind him, his long legs stretched comfortably in front of him. His eyes were closed, and his lips were curled in the smallest of smiles.

"Beautiful," Hunter said again, and now the Undertaker opened one eye, looking over at the smaller, golden-haired man.

"You're getting mushy on me, Helmsley," he joked.

"I can't help it, man. You look great. You _are_ great. "

'Taker sighed and lay back on the soft bed of green, shrugging. His eyes were closed, so he could only hear Hunter's sigh in response, and the sound of someone moving in the grass.

Which is why he wasn't all that surprised when he felt a warm, muscular body pressed against his side, and a strong hand coming to rest on his chest.

"I used to doubt that you even had a heart," Hunter admitted quietly, feeling the gentle pulse under his palm. "But Shawn knew. He always knew, even from way back then..." He smiled, the memories from those early days both sweet and bitter to him.

"I think a part of Shawn loved you from the moment he met you."

Mark sat up at the sudden claim, looking down at the Game with startled green eyes. "Hunter, you're insane! Shawn had someone at the time...He _always_ had someone, and that someone was never me."

He said it without a hint of bitterness or anger; it was simply the truth as far as he was concerned.

But Hunter shook his head, sitting up as well, and looking his companion in the eye. "Shawn always had someone, yeah, but I think a part of his heart was always with you. Even when I met him...There was always a sparkle in his eyes when we talked about you, when he saw you across the ring from him. God, I hated you for that!"

The two men laughed, both secretly glad that they could talk so candidly with each other now about those mysterious past events.

'Taker looked up at the sky again, the bright stars shining in all their brilliant radiance.

"You know," he began, closing his eyes and smiling. "I call what happened between me and Shawn fate. But with you being his soulmate and all...I should have _known_ that the three of us would wind up together in the end..." He feigned exasperation as Triple H laughed. "I never asked for all of this..."

"So I guess us being together is fate too, huh?" Hunter offered, smiling mischievously as he crawled over the Undertaker, facing him and straddling his lap. Without a word, he pressed his lips firmly against the Deadman's, savoring the taste before resting his forehead against Mark's. Looking into those deep green eyes, he could see why Shawn had fallen so utterly in love with this man.

The man known as the Deadman was beautiful, certainly; but he truly did seem to be a soul full of mystery and magic. There was almost something godlike about him, some dangerous and irresistible force that surrounded his very being.

How similar to Shawn he was...and yet how very different.

"I've grown to love you," Hunter whispered, brown eyes as open and honest as 'Taker had ever seen them.

"I've grown to love you too," the Undertaker said gently, wrapping his arms around the blond in his lap. "And I don't really believe in fate..." His lips curled into an easy smile. "I just think that we get little nudges from Heaven sometimes."

Triple H returned the smile, placing another kiss on 'Taker's lips.

"What ever Light guides me, it led me straight to Shawn a long time ago...and I'm glad it finally led me to you."

* * *

All of the lights in the house were off when Shawn returned home a few days later, so he entered as quietly as he could, wincing when his bag slammed against the door, and then again when his bow crashed into the lamp, nearly toppling it.

However, despite all the noise, the Heartbreak Kid eventually made it to his room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"That was _way_ harder than it should have been," he whispered with a chuckle as he began to disrobe, ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week. It had been one heck of a hunting trip!

'I should bring Hunt or Taker next time,' he mused, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the hamper. 'Although, neither seems like the type to-'

His thoughts stopped completely as he finally turned towards the bed, blue eyes going wide.

There, snuggled comfortably on top of his sheets, were Taker and Hunter, wrapped closely in one another's arms with small smiles on both their lips.

"What...what the heck _happened_ while I was away?!" Shawn asked aloud, though he was certain his voice went unheard over the snoring. He could tell, by the clothes that they still wore, that the two of them hadn't just engaged in a drunken sex-fest like last time...

So what in the world had transpired that brought the two of them so close together? They had never slept together like this before, and especially not while Shawn was away!

"Everything good happens when I'm not here!" HBK whined, although there was a huge smile on his face. Seeing those two together made his heart feel..._warm_. Full.

To know that they were getting along—and not just for his sake anymore, it seemed—was more than comforting.

It was darn near miraculous.

'Look at those two,' Shawn thought, shaking his head and laughing a little at the picture in front of him. The window had been left open, and a cool breeze stirred the edges of the blanket and Hunter's long hair; moreover, the pair seemed to be illuminated, almost, by a soft glow from the stars that shined so brightly overhead.

It was all so beautiful to Shawn that he couldn't help but smile, even as his eyes misted.

'I'm so happy...!'

After a few more moments of staring, however, a though occurred to him, and his bright smile tighten into a frown.

"Wait a minute...Where am_ I _going to sleep tonight?!"

* * *

_Haha...A happy ending! _

_Review? :)_


End file.
